wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złota Maska/04
}} Rozdział IV Po wspaniałym rekordowym powodzeniu rewii "Królowa Pereł" liczącej przeszło setkę przedstawień przy wypełnionej widowni, następna "Szalona Warszawa" miała być czymś wręcz olśniewającym, dobić konkurencję, grubo napełnić kasy i podnieść markę "Złotej Maski" na długie miesiące. Kosztowność wystawy przeszła wszystko, co dotychczas w Warszawie znano. Zaangażowano osiem nowych pierwszorzędnych aktorek z dramatu, filmu i z innych teatrów rewiowych, dano dwie orkiestry, sprowadzono samego Jean'a Parnis, gwiazdora z Casino de Paris. Oczywiście, w tych okolicznościach Magda nie mogła zająć aż tak czołowej pozycji, jak w rewii poprzedniej. Jednak dzięki nieustępliwości Bończy i dzięki faktowi, że jednak spośród wszystkich dawnych i nowych gwiazd była najmłodsza, otrzymała dwa pierwszorzędne kawałki i jeden taki sobie, ale też doskonały "samograj" w skeczu. Jednocześnie Cykowski podpisał z nią kontrakt na bardzo dobrych warunkach. Nie był ma się rozumieć aż taki, jak kontrakty Turskiej, czy chociażby Hańskiej, jednak pozwolił Magdzie na wynajęcie ładnego dwupokojowego mieszkania przy Kapucyńskiej, na wzięcie na raty niebrzydkich mebelków, a także zafundowanie sobie garderobianej, czyli po prostu pokojówki, która wieczorami przychodziła za kulisy pomagać Magdzie przy ubieraniu się na scenę. Przygotowania do "Szalonej Warszawy" połączone były z jeszcze większymi niż zazwyczaj awanturami, intrygami, z plotkami i nieustającą kłótnią. Premiera przeszła wszelkie nadzieje. Recenzje roiły się od superlatywów, publiczność szalała. Po dwóch tygodniach starzy znawcy teatru orzekli, że sto pięćdziesiąt przedstawień będzie całkowicie pewnych, a nie jest wykluczone, że dociągnie do dwustu. Tymczasem w połowie stycznia jak grom z jasnego nieba spadła wiadomość: obniżka pensji urzędników państwowych o dwadzieścia procent. Nie byłoby w tym nic strasznego, gdyby nie to, że za urzędami państwowymi poszedł Magistrat, za Magistratem przedsiębiorstwa prywatne, banki, biura, fabryki. I nagle jak ręką odjął, widownia "Złotej Maski" opustoszała. Z każdym dniem było mniej publiczności. Nie pomagały najszumniejsze, najkosztowniejsze reklamy. Za kulisami jeszcze nie zdawano sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji, ale tam, na górze, w kancelarii, zapanowała panika. Z olbrzymiego nakładu włożonego w "Szaloną Warszawę" wycofano w okresie powodzenia zaledwie połowę. Deficyt i to gruby deficyt stawał się nieunikniony i z każdym dniem poważniejszy. Przede wszystkim zerwano umowę z Parnisem, następnie zaprzestano codziennego rozdawania na przedstawieniu kwiatów, ale było to kroplą w morzu. Na gwałt przygotowywano nową rewię. Bończa z Cykowskim wyjeżdżali do Paryża, by stamtąd przywieźć nowe pomysły. Po powrocie zaczęto gwałtownie poszukiwać nowych wspólników, którzy by wnieśli kapitały niezbędne dla ratowania teatru. Do kancelarii w dzień i wieczorem złaziły się różne typy. Sprawdzały wykazy, księgi, kasę, kontrakty, lecz do porozumienia nie dochodziło. Chwytając się ostatecznego środka dopuszczono do udziału w przedsiębiorstwie główniejszych dostawców. To dało możność wystawienia "Szampańskich wieczorów". Jednocześnie obniżono ceny biletów prawie do połowy. Na burzliwym zebraniu całego zespołu wobec oczywistości deficytu zgodzono się na nowe kontrakty, co w praktyce oznaczało bardzo poważną redukcję gaż. Kornat, który nie chciał ustąpić, musiał wyjść z teatru. Turska sprzedała swój samochód. Bończa dopuścił do licytacji swojej niedokończonej willi w Leśnej Podkowie. Do następnej rewii dyrekcja nie odnowiła kontraktów z Hańską i z Berczyńskim. To samo spotkało Magdę. – Widzisz – uspokajał ją Bończa – czasy dobrej koniunktury skończyły się, ale nie trać nadziei. Oczywiście takich warunków, jak poprzednie, nie dostaniesz, jednak, gdy Cykowski otrząśnie się z paniki, gdy publiczność pomału przyzwyczai się do kryzysu, a teatr zreorganizujemy, moja w tym głowa, byś została znowu zaangażowana. I Magda czekała. Na szczęście miała dość zaoszczędzonych pieniędzy, by zły czas przetrzymać. Poza tym kasa "Złotej Maski" wciąż jeszcze wypłacała zaległości. Nie wszystkim wprawdzie, ale Magda dzięki Bończy i Michałkowi prawie co tygodnia po kilkadziesiąt złotych otrzymywała. W każdym razie wystarczało na życie, a nawet na urządzenie u siebie co pewien czas małych przyjęć dla znajomych. Z teatru na takie przyjęcia zapraszała tylko Bończę i siostry Stelli, a z miasta swoich sympatycznych starszych panów z kawiarni. Byli to goście o tyle wygodni, że często przysyłali wina, ciasta, torty, przynosili kawior i czekoladki. W tym to okresie dyrektor Stęposz wystąpił wobec Magdy z widocznie od dawna obmyślaną propozycją. Zamówił się na popołudnie, przyniósł pęk przepięknych orchidei i był w ogóle uroczysty. Zaczął od narzekania na swoje puste i bezbarwne życie, ma dorosłe już dzieci, którym właściwie nie jest potrzebny, ma żonę, starą, nie kochającą i brzydką, z którą go nic nie łączy poza konwenansem. Poza tym dał do zrozumienia, że Magdę uważa za istotę niezwykłą, że tylko przy niej czuje sens swej obecności na świecie, że gdyby rozwód w jego wieku i sytuacji był możliwy, to jest nie zakrawał na groteskę, no i gdyby Magda zechciała swą sympatię dla niego posunąć aż tak daleko, na pewno rozwiódłby się i ożenił z nią. Ponieważ jednak byłoby to niewykonalne, a jemu serce się kraje, gdy widzi trudności, jakie mogą czekać Magdę w związku z brakiem dochodów, byłby szczęśliwy, więcej niż szczęśliwy, gdyby dysponując jego kieszenią, zechciała urządzić sobie życie bez trosk i zmartwień. Mimochodem wymienił bardzo wysoką cyfrę, którą przewidywał jako budżet "swojej nieślubnej, ale za to naprawdę uwielbianej żony" i w zamian żądał tylko tego, co Magda sama mu zechce ofiarować. Wysłuchawszy wszystkiego Magda roześmiała się: – Nie przypuszczałam, drogi panie dyrektorze – powiedziała bez cienia obrazy – by w tak elegancki sposób można było zaproponować kobiecie, by... poszła na utrzymanie. Zaczął protestować przeciw takiemu ujęciu jego prośby, lecz Magda potrząsnęła głową: – Kiedy ja do pana o to nie mam żalu. Wiem, że dużo kobiet zgodziłoby się z radością na podobną propozycję. Ale widzi pan, ja jestem trochę inna. Czy... czy nie dlatego właśnie podobam się panu, że jestem taka?... Otóż gdybym przyjęła pańską propozycję, drogi dyrektorze, zapewniam pana, że nie byłabym już jej warta. Jeszcze próbował dyskutować, przekonywać, wynajdować argumenty i usprawiedliwienia, lecz widząc, że wszystko to nic nie pomoże roześmiał się i prosił, by o całym jego projekcie zapomniała, by mu przebaczyła i nie uważała go za nic innego, jak tylko za dawnego i jeszcze większego przyjaciela. Jego zachowanie się potwierdzało to z każdym tygodniem. Magda, która już nieraz spotykała się z podobnymi (chociaż znacznie gorszymi) propozycjami, rzeczywiście nie zachowała doń żalu. – Tak właśnie powinien był postąpić człowiek prawdziwie kulturalny – myślała Magda. Jej przebywanie z Bończą i z jego znajomymi, przestawanie z towarzystwem grupującym się wokół Stęposza, Godzińskiego i Balzera nie pozostawało bez wpływu na sposób bycia, zapatrywania i zainteresowania Magdy. – Swoją drogą tyś się bardzo wyrobiła, mówił od czasu do czasu sam Kamil. Jakże była z tego powodu szczęśliwa. W początkach swojej kariery teatralnej nieraz odczuwała ten właśnie brak wyrobienia. Nie wystarczało być ładną, należało mieć jeszcze ładne maniery, umieć ładnie prowadzić rozmowę, zachować się jak dama w każdej sytuacji. A tego właśnie przybywało jej coraz więcej. Już potrafiła teraz zachować się wszędzie. Swobodnie obracała się nie tylko wśród koleżanek ze "Złotej Maski", u których nawet dostrzegała pewne braki form, nie tylko wśród aktorów z innych scen, lecz i w najwytworniejszym towarzystwie. Intuicja Magdy szybko wykryła tajemnice ładnego sposobu bycia, spostrzegawczość zrobiła swoje, zaś zdolności przystosowania się do otoczenia nie brakowało jej nigdy. Jednocześnie czuła i wiedziała, że również wielkie postępy zrobiła w swojej umiejętności aktorskiej. Poznała własnym doświadczeniem lub też obserwowaniem różnych "numerów" rozmaite sposoby ujęcia i interpretowania takich lub innych ról. Sposobów tych nie było wiele i w gruncie rzeczy żaden z nich nie przedstawiał większych trudności. Po prostu należało mieć nosa i od razu "z nogami wskoczyć w rolę". Stopień sukcesu zależał od wdzięku i talentu. Oczywiście szczytem wszystkiego byłoby zdobycie, wymyślenie, stworzenie własnego genre'u, własnego rodzaju, ale to osiągali artyści najczęściej już po długich latach praktyki. Częściej wpadali w manierę, czyli w coś, co było jakby karykaturą "genre'u". I Bończa, który najwięcej tego właśnie bał się u Magdy, może nawet utrudniał jej określenie osobistego sposobiku. Tak minęło kilka miesięcy i nadeszło lato. W "Złotej Masce" działo się coraz gorzej. Przestano wypłacać gaże, a zarobki aktorów ograniczyły się do codziennego podziału chudej kasy według tabelki, w której girls z zespołu najczęściej dostawała trzy do czterech złotych, zaś najlepsi dochodzili do dwunastu złotych co wieczór. Oczywiście w takim położeniu teatru o wznowieniu "engagement" Magdy nie mogło być mowy. W kasie na stałe ulokował się komornik, wierzyciele od rana do nocy zapychali kancelarię. Cykowski schudł i ochrypł. Michałek machnął ręką na swój udział i przyjął posadę dyrektora kina na Lesznie. Z dawnego zespołu została zaledwie trzecia część. W połowie czerwca Magda musiała zlikwidować mieszkanie i przenieść się do Bończy, ale już w trzy tygodnie później i Bończa otrzymał eksmisję. Przeprowadzili się do małego hoteliku na ulicy Jasnej, zajmując dwa nieduże pokoje. Początkowo Magda gryzła się tym, że nie może niczym powiększyć wspólnych szczuplutkich dochodów, gdy jednak pewnego dnia Bończa zastał ją przy haftowaniu wziętej z ogłoszenia roboty, doszło do awantury. Zabronił jej kategorycznie takiego obniżenia swojej klasy. Utrzymywał, że to szczęście, że nikt z teatru nie dowiedział się o tym hafcie, bo raz na zawsze Magda straciłaby opinię. Nie zgadzała się z nim, lecz wobec stanowczości, z jaką utrzymywał, że jeszcze wrócą dobre czasy, całą swoją zapobiegliwość ograniczyła do wspólnego gospodarstwa. Nie chodzili już na obiad ani na kolację do lokali publicznych, lecz jedli u siebie. Magda na maszynce spirytusowej przygotowywała, co się dało, byle taniej. Nie odsyłało się też ubrań Kamila do krawca. Magda po kilku nieudanych próbach nauczyła się prasować. Własne wydatki sprowadziła do zera. W tym czasie Kamil, wróciwszy pewnego dnia z teatru, oświadczył, że wszystko jest na najlepszej drodze. Rewia się przeżyła, ale przecie nie przeżył się teatr. Zatem postanowili przejść na inny rodzaj. – Wystawimy komedię muzyczną. Wespół z Hojnerem i Czubarkiem zasiedli we trójkę do roboty. Wybrano stary wyśmienity wodewil amerykański i przerabiali go na wszystkie sposoby. Rzecz miała się nazywać "Panna Knox", a była historią dziewczyny ze stepów Texasu, która wpadła w ręce szajki łotrów, usiłujących odebrać jej spadek po dziadku w Chicago. W "Pannie Knox" były dwie role kobiece, tytułowa, pierwszej klasy, i druga, znacznie mniej sza. Otóż, pewnego dnia Magda, po wyjściu Hojnera, zapytała Bończę: – Kto będzie grał pannę Knox? – Oczywiście, Rena Turska. – A ja? – Ty... hm... – zawahał się – ty mogłabyś ewentualnie wziąć drugą, ale nie wiem, czy Cykowski się zgodzi, bo już pertraktuje z Michaleńską z opery. Magda spochmurniała: – Czy naprawdę nie potrafiłabym zagrać panny Knox? – Ba – wzruszył ramionami – tu chodzi o nazwisko. Turska ma markę. Gdy zaś jeszcze próbowała go przekonywać, powiedział dość ostro: – Poza tym rola wymaga dużego i dobrze wyszkolonego głosu. Na tym dyskusja urwała się. Nie dalej jednak, jak w trzy dni później, kiedy już wszyscy w teatrze mówili o "przeżyciu się rewii" i o świetnych perspektywach dla komedii muzycznej okazało się, że ci ludzie, którzy jeszcze wchodzili w rachubę jako ewentualni ochotnicy do sfinansowania nowego przedsięwzięcia, pieniędzy nie dadzą. Można by ostatecznie zebrać parę tysięcy w drobnych kwotach, ale kandydaci stawiali lichwiarskie warunki. Tymczasem właściciel gmachu, gdzie mieściła się "Złota Maska", stracił cierpliwość i wniósł do sądu o eksmisję. Krach zdawał się być nieunikniony. I wtedy to, podczas jednej z beznadziejnych rozmów w kancelarii teatru, Cykowski nagle napadł na Magdę: – To ty też! Ja was wszystkich sławami porobiłem, ja was na ludzi wyprowadziłem, a nikt palcem nie kiwnie. – A cóż ja? – zdziwiła się i oburzyła Magda. – Cóż by ci pomogło, gdybym nawet wszystkimi palcami zaczęła kiwać?! – No masz przecie różnych bogatych bubków. Na przykład dla takiego Stęposza te dwadzieścia tysięcy byłoby muchą! Magda wzruszyła ramionami: – Żeby chciał. – A dlaczego by nie? – nacierał Cykowski. – Bo niegłupi. – Niby dlaczego miałby być głupi? – Bo po co ma ryzykować. Kto go zmusi? Cykowski podskoczył i zamachał rękami nad głową. – Jak kobieta zechce, to takiego zmusi. Rozumiesz?! – To zależy, jaka kobieta. – Przecież mówię do ciebie! – I zależy – dodała Magda – czy ona zechce. – Właśnie! Wy wszystkie takie cholery! Czarna niewdzięczność. Zaczął piszczeć i rzucać się po kancelarii. Bończa milcząc siedział na biurku z oczyma wyrażającymi absolutną obojętność. – Uspokój się – odezwała się do Cykowskiego – i wytłumacz mi, jaki miałabym interes w staraniu się o pieniądze?... – Jak to jaki? – No, tak, żeby pani Turska zdobyła nową rolę? Cykowski stanął, jak wryty: – Co mówisz? – No, pewno. Dla Turskiej miałabym na głowie stawać? – Dla Turskiej, dla Turskiej – przedrzeźniał Cykowski – wcale tego nie powiedziałem, że musi grać Turska. Możemy zaangażować, kogo nam się podoba, choćby i ciebie. Magda wzruszyła ramionami: – Kamil twierdzi, że nie mam głosu, że się nie nadaję. Zerknęła ku Bończy, lecz on wciąż milczał. Natomiast Cykowski zaczął gwałtownie przekonywać Magdę, że zdanie Kamila nie jest tu miarodajne, że jeszcze się zobaczy, że osobiście on, Cykowski, uważałby Magdę za zupełnie odpowiednią na pannę Knox i zaklinał ją, by pomówiła z dyrektorem Stęposzem. – Chodzi o początek, a później spikniesz nas, to już ja go przekonam. Po powrocie do hotelu nie zamieniła na ten temat z Bończą ani słowa. Jednak nie przestawała o tym myśleć. Wystąpienie w tytułowej roli w pierwszej wielkiej komedii muzycznej w stolicy już dawało markę. Już byłaby to pozycja więcej niż świetna, zwłaszcza po kilku miesiącach niepokazywania się publiczności i zapomnienia w prasie. Nazajutrz, nie mówiąc nic Kamilowi, poszła do swego dawnego profesora śpiewu z partycją "Panny Knox". Jak przewidywała, profesor Wiśniewski zgodził się na warunki kredytowe. Sam biedak mało teraz zarabiał i miał więcej wolnego czasu, niż chciałby. Orzekł, że partia nie jest zbyt trudna i Magda opanuje ją łatwo. Dyrektor Stęposz był wręcz zachwycony, gdy witał Magdę w swym banku. Polecił sekretarzowi nie wpuszczać nikogo, kazał podać kawę, z biurka wydobył pudło czekoladek. Gdy jednak po kilku minutach rozmowy Magda zdołała się przymusić do wyjawienia celu wizyty, od razu spoważniał. Namyślał się chwilę, po czem powiedział: – Dobrze, zbadam tę rzecz i jeżeli sfinansowanie całego interesu okaże się choćby o odrobinę czymś korzystniejszym, niż wyrzucenie pieniędzy przez okno, na pewno się tym zajmę. Odpowiedź ze względu na przynaglenia Magdy obiecał dać pojutrze. Jednak już nazajutrz zatelefonował do hotelu i zaprosił Magdę na kolację. Ponieważ Bończa o takie wypady wcale nie był zazdrosny, a chodziło o rzecz ważną, poszła. I tu dowiedziała się, że wpakowanie w "Złotą Maskę" choćby jednego złotego byłoby szaleństwem. Wywiadownia handlowa, do której bank zwrócił się o informację, podała opinię katastrofalną. – Zresztą pani osobiście, kochana panno Magdo – zakończył swoje wywody – nie jest przecie w tym zainteresowana. A jej nie chciało przejść przez usta, że właśnie jest bardzo, ale to bardzo zainteresowana w wystawieniu "Panny Knox". Przyznanie się do tego przed Stęposzem równałoby się żądaniu pieniędzy jakby dla siebie samej. Na to zdobyć się nie mogła. Telefony od Cykowskiego nie ustawały. Magda nie sypiała nocami. Za kilka dni w "Złotej Masce" miano przystąpić do ustalenia obsady. Zbyt dobrze rozumiała, że musi zdobyć główną rolę, że to jej ostatnia stawka. Bo czymże zostanie jeżeli i to jej się nie powiedzie?... Uczucia uczuciami, ale w gruncie rzeczy teraz, po wyczerpaniu resztek własnych oszczędności, znajduje się właściwie na utrzymaniu Bończy. Nie jest to wprawdzie tym samym, czym by było przyjęcie propozycji Stęposza, ale przynajmniej dla ludzi różnica będzie niewielka. I co dalej?... Przy wciąż pogarszającej się sytuacji w teatrach nigdzie na engagement liczyć nie można. Chyba w charakterze tancerki w zespole za dwa do trzech złotych dziennie. Ani z tego wyżyć, ani ubrać się. O możliwości powrotu do domu od dawna nie myślała. Zresztą obecnie prosta ambicja nie pozwoliłaby jej na to. Choćby ojciec przebaczył, choćby sam ją do powrotu namawiał. A poza tym, czyż po to wyzwoliła się z tego małomieszczańskiego życia, by z tym większym wstrętem doń wracać! Nie sypiała nocami i podczas jednej z takich nocy przypomniała sobie Biesiadowskiego, a właściwie jego pieniądze. Ostatnio nie widywali się zbyt często. Pan Feliks, jednak nie pominął nigdy żadnej okazji, by móc się z nią spotkać. Nie zmienił się wcale i po dawnemu żywił nadzieje, że Magda zrezygnuje z wszystkiego i zgodzi się wreszcie zostać jego żoną. Oczywiście wiedział o jej stosunkach z Bończą. Ilekroć w rozmowie padło imię Kamila, bladł i spuszczał oczy. Nie mówił tego nigdy, lecz Magda wiedziała, że nienawidzi Bończy z całej duszy. Czy pomimo to zgodzi się dać pieniądze na wystawienie komedii muzycznej? Wolałaby zwrócić się o to do każdego innego, ale "każdego innego" nie było i nie było innego wyjścia. Wiedziała już z doświadczenia tak znającego się na interesach człowieka, jak dyrektor Stęposz, że wpakowanie pieniędzy w "Złotą Maskę" jest tyle, co z góry pewna strata. Więc gdyby zdołała namówić Biesiadowskiego, nie byłoby to uczciwe. Ale cóż dla niego znaczy taka drobna suma?... Spotkali się w cukierni i Magda po raz pierwszy szczerze powiedziała Biesiadowskiemu, że sytuacja w "Złotej Masce" nie jest szczególna, otwarcie przyznała się, że jej własny los zależy od wystawienia "Panny Knox" i że jeżeli tego nie dopnie, straci ostatnie wyjście ze swego bardzo tragicznego położenia. Biesiadowski wysłuchał wszystkiego z wielkim przejęciem. Po raz nie wiadomo który zaczął zaklinać Magdę, by rzuciła ten obrzydliwy teatr, by zdecydowała się "z dwojga złego na mniejsze" i została jego żoną. Jakże mu mogła powiedzieć w oczy, że to uważałaby za zło największe! – Nie, nie – potrząsnęła głową – to nawet nieładnie, nawet brzydko z pańskiej strony, że podaje się pan za mego przyjaciela, a jednocześnie chce pan wyzyskać moją tragiczną sytuację. Wówczas zaczął przysięgać, że tego nawet na myśli nie miał. Gdy zaś wykrztusiła wreszcie, że w nim jest cała nadzieja, powiedział: – Żebym ja chociaż trochę znał się na interesach teatralnych, to bym może zaryzykował. – Według mnie ryzyko nie jest wielkie. Powodzenie "Panny Knox" jest murowane – zapewniała, ukrywając oczy, by nie mógł z nich wyczytać prawdy. Po dłuższej rozmowie, po złagodzeniu jego przerażenia na sam dźwięk wymienionej sumy, nareszcie westchnął: – No trudno, spróbuję. – Więc zgadza się pan?... – Cóż pocznę, muszę się zgodzić. Magda uściskałaby go teraz z radości. Patrzyła nań szeroko otwartymi oczyma i tylko największym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymywała łzy wzruszenia i wstydu. Nazajutrz odbyło się "spiknięcie" Biesiadowskiego z Cykowskim. Cykowski dziesięć razy dziękował Magdzie. Wieść o znalezieniu finansisty natychmiast rozbiegła się za kulisami. Wieczorem Bończa wrócił dziwnie nienaturalny. Wyraźnie unikał rozmowy z Magdą, gdy wypytywała go o szczegóły rozmowy z Biesiadowskim, wzruszył ramionami i wydobył z siebie tylko parę ogólników, że on nie wie o niczym, że umawia się sam Cykowski, że podobno jutro spisują umowę. Co do obsady nic nie wspominał. Gdy próbowała jednak wydębić z niego coś więcej, skrzywił się niechętnie: – Dajże mi odpocząć i tak łeb mi pęka. A nazajutrz w saloniku u swego profesora śpiewu Magda zobaczyła w jednym z dzienników duży komunikat reklamowy: "Złota Maska" zrywa z rewią i wystawia szampańską komedię muzyczną "Pannę Knox", przy czym w tytułowej roli wystąpi "ulubienica Warszawy, nasza znakomita gwiazda, Rena Turska". Oczy Magdy błądziły po szarych wierszach i w głowie zaczynało się kręcić. Nagle zerwała się i zapominając torebki i rękawiczek, wybiegła na schody, na ulicę. W porę opamiętała się, że nie ma pieniędzy na taksówkę. Było to nawet lepiej. Po drodze miała czas zebrać myśli. Jak szalona przebiegła przez poczekalnię i wpadła do kancelarii. Bończy nie było. Cykowski dyktował maszynistce. Magda z trudem łapiąc oddech i siląc się na spokój, wyciągnęła pod same oczy dyrektora zmiętą gazetę: – Co to ma znaczyć? – odezwała się nieswoim, drżącym głosem. – Niby co? Niby co? – zrobił bezczelną minę Cykowski. – Tak dotrzymujesz obietnicy. – Jakiej obietnicy? – Nie udawaj głupiego! – krzyknęła. – A ty licz się ze słowami! – Ani mi się śni! Rozumiesz! O, mój kochany, już ja nie taka, bym sobie pozwoliła byle komu wystrychnąć się na dudka. – Magda, uspokój się – pojednawczo przemówił Cykowski – ja nie rozumiem, o co ci właściwie chodzi? – Rozumiesz doskonale. – Niby o Turską?... No widzisz, sama musisz przyznać, że Turska... – A ja ci mówię, że albo ja będę, albo... – Ależ ty, oczywiście ty – przerwał – to się samo przez się rozumie, że ty obejmiesz jedną z głównych ról. – Nie ma głównych, jest jedna główna i albo ja ją wezmę, albo całą waszą budę szlag trafi. – No, moja droga, nie przesadzajmy – roześmiał się z udawaną pewnością siebie. – Już ja wam przesadzę! Ręczę ci, że pan Biesiadowski tylko dla mnie to zrobił. – Bardzo wierzę. – No, i teraz wycofa się prędzej, niż się wam zdaje. – Nie tak łatwo, panienko, nie tak łatwo. Umowa zrobiona. Zresztą nie masz się czego denerwować. Sama przyznasz, że równać się z Turską nie możesz. – I nie zamierzam – wybuchnęła. – Bardzo rozsądnie. Otóż, jeżeli spokojnie rzecz rozważymy... Zresztą, dlaczegoś sama mówiła twojemu Kamilowi, że ci na głównej roli tak bardzo nie zależy? Magda skamieniała: – Ja?... Kamilowi?... – No, tak. Wczoraj on sam tutaj to oświadczył. – Kłamiesz! – Ja kłamię? – podskoczył Cykowski. – Ja kłamię? Panno Zofio! Niech pani jej powie! Szczerą prawdę! Proszę! Maszynistka, w którą Cykowski wycelował wskazujący palec, wzruszyła ramionami: – Pan dyrektor mówi prawdę. Rzeczywiście pan Bończa powtórzył to nawet kilka razy. – Niemożliwe – krzyknęła Magda – nigdy w to nie uwierzę! – Byli i inni świadkowie – dodała maszynistka – na przykład pan Czopski, pan Torbiak, pan... – I Kamil powiedział, że mnie nie zależy? – Tak. – Więc skłamał! – wybuchnęła płaczem – najbezczelniej kłamał! Zapanowało milczenie i dopiero po dłuższej chwili Cykowski odezwał się łagodząco: – Skłamał, nie skłamał. Możeście się źle porozumieli... No, ale ja mam robotę. Piszemy, piszemy, panno Zofio. I zaczął dyktować. Magda z wolna przychodziła do siebie. Otarła łzy – zapudrowała nos i wyszła, nie powiedziawszy słowa. Na korytarzu dowiedziała się, że Bończy nie ma w teatrze. Wróciła do hotelu lecz i tu go nie zastała. Skuliwszy się na łóżku, zaczęła rozmyślać: Jeżeli ci mówili prawdę, Kamil postąpił po łajdacku. Pomimo wszystko, nie mogła im uwierzyć. Nie uwierzy, póki on sam jej nie powie. W każdym razie, cokolwiek by było, ona nie może zrezygnować z głównej roli. Cokolwiek by miało nastąpić! To najważniejsze. Ogłosili komunikat o Turskiej – tym gorzej dla nich. Będą musieli odszczekać. W każdym razie należało postawić rzecz jasno. Zatelefonowała do Cykowskiego i już spokojnie lecz z niewzruszoną stanowczością oświadczyła im, że albo dadzą jej rolę panny Knox, albo użyje całego wpływu, by pan Biesiadowski wycofał się z interesu. Cykowski zaczął perswadować, lecz ucięła krótko: – Nic więcej nie mam do powiedzenia. I położyła słuchawkę. Bończa przyszedł przed samym przedstawieniem. Śpieszył się bardzo i na rozmowę – sama to rozumiała – nie było czasu. Pomimo to, z jego zachowania się, z tego, że najwyraźniej unikał jej spojrzenia, że ni z tego, ni z owego gadał o jakichś plotkach, które nie obchodziły ani jego ani nikogo, wywnioskowała, że on nie ma czystego sumienia. Zapytała tylko: – Czy to już postanowione, że Turska weźmie główną rolę?... Czy to już zadecydowane ostatecznie? Wzruszył ramionami: – Ostatecznie?... Nie ma, moja droga, rzeczy ostatecznych. Chyba Sąd Ostateczny. No, do widzenia. Nie czekaj na mnie, wrócę później i zjem coś na mieście. Nie wrócił wcale. Na próżno czekała przez całą noc. Wiedziała, gdzie był. Sprawdzenie tego nie przedstawiało większych trudności. Wystarczyło zatelefonować do kilku restauracji. Portier jednej z nich poinformował: – Owszem, był pan Bończa, lecz przed chwilą wyszedł. – Czy i pani Turska wyszła? – ze ściśniętym sercem zapytała Magda. – Tak jest, proszę pani, właśnie wyszli przed chwileczką. Teraz już wiedziała wszystko i ku własnemu zdumieniu uspokoiła się od razu. Więc nie dla dobra teatru, nie przez wzgląd na powodzenie "Panny Knox" Bończa faworyzował Turską. Wrócił do niej. Nie, Magda nie czuła się tym pokrzywdzona. Gdyby dawniej, gdyby przed miesiącem, czy przed tygodniem – to co innego. Ale teraz, gdy przekonała się o jego obcości, gdy znalazła się znowu sama wobec świata i ludzi... Jest zdana na własne siły. Kamil postąpił podle. Tak nie po męsku, tak podstępnie, za plecami, jak wszyscy ci ludzie w teatrze. Nie jest od nich ani odrobinę lepszy. Nigdy nie powiedział, że kocha i nie miał zatem żadnych obowiązków, nie obiecywał niczego, ilekroć zaczynała mówić o wspólnej przyszłości, dawał wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że na nim niczego budować nie można. A jednak... Dlaczego nie przyszedł i nie powiedział wprost w oczy: – mam dość ciebie, idę do innej. Wówczas cierpiałaby bardziej, wówczas zalewałaby się łzami, ale zachowałaby dlań szacunek. A nawet może wdzięczność za ten czas razem spędzony, za własne swoje uczucia, za dobroć, za pomoc, za wszystko. Po cóż zmusił ją do pogardy? Zbyt przyzwyczaiła się czuć nad sobą jego wyższość, zbyt dobrze było jej w cieniu tej wyższości, zbyt bezpiecznie i ufnie. Tak, jak dawniej, gdy chodziła jeszcze w krótkich sukienkach, ojciec był dla niej czymś jedynym i pewnym, istotą, tworzącą życie, odpowiedzialną za nie kimś niemal wszechmocnym, tak wierzyła, że w Kamilu znalazła takie oparcie, taką nową, większą i bezwarunkową gwarancję swojej egzystencji. I nagle załamała się. Nie, nie czuła doń nienawiści, tylko pogardę i obcość. I żal dojmujący, żal za to, że zniszczył same go siebie. I oto znowu znalazła się wobec życia sama. Jak na Wiśle podczas powodzi, gdy prąd spieniony bystrą pianą niósł tysiące bezużytecznych już, połamanych i bezsilnych przed miotów, desek, skrzyń i sprzętów, czasem fala odrzuciła do brzegu jakiś odpadek. Zanurzając się i wychylając nad mętną powierzchnią, wirował z dala od rozpędzonego nurtu i chlupał, kręcąc się, bez celu, bez potrzeby. Kiedy była dzieckiem, zawsze podczas wielkich przyborów wody chodziła nad rzekę, jak i wszystkie dzieci z Powiśla. Środkiem pędziły z zawrotną szybkością skotłowane gęste fale, a przy nasypie wolno, zapomniane i niepotrzebne kręciły się jakieś graty... Magda z wolna ubrała się i wyszła na ulicę. Ludzie biegli, roztrącali się na chodnikach, rogach ulic, przebiegali między taksówkami przez jezdnię. Nie, nie miała najmniejszej ochoty żyć. Ogarniał ją wstręt na myśl o teatrze, o Cykowskim, o kolegach, o rozmaitych uśmieszkach tych głupich dziewcząt z zespołu pani Iwony. A jednak trzeba. Trzeba koniecznie dopiąć swego. Nie dać się zepchnąć! Za wszelką, za każdą cenę! Niech potem będzie, co chce, niech się świat zawali, niech ona sama zdechnie z głodu, niech narazi sobie wszystkich, niech potem drzwi jej przed nosem zamkną, ale teraz nie, nie, nie! Biesiadowskiego znalazła w rzeźni. W długich butach i granatowej maciejówce stał w środku wielkiego podwórza, kłócąc się z kilkoma Żydami. Mdły zapach krwi w rozgrzanym powietrzu napełniał nozdrza słodkawym, drażniącym zaduchem. Z niskich, parterowych budynków, otaczających podwórze kwadratem, przez szeroko otwarte wrota buchał kwik zarzynanych świń i jazgot łańcuchów, dźwigających tusze na żelaznych blokach. Biesiadowski podbiegł, ocierając ręce chusteczką: – Panno Magdaleno – wziął jej rękę dwoma palcami i całował uszczęśliwiony – panno Magdaleno, to doprawdy niespodziewana wizyta... – Muszę z panem pomówić. – Ależ z panią coś jest! Co się stało!? – zaniepokoił się nagle. – Chodźmy, tu jest okropnie... Brrr... – Chodźmy, naturalnie, że chodźmy – zgodził się od razu, chociaż wciąż oglądał się na owych Żydów. – Może pan ma jakie interesy? – zapytała, zdobywając się na grzeczność. – Ach, głupstwo. Interesy nie zając, nie uciekną. Zaśmiał się nieszczerze. Wyszli na ulicę i Magda zaczęła tłumaczyć Biesiadowskiemu podstęp Cykowskiego. Przecież tylko dlatego prosiła Biesiadowskiego, by włożył pieniądze w "Złotą Maskę", że chciała, że musi mieć główną rolę w tej komedii muzycznej. A oni, łotry spod ciemnej gwiazdy, oszukali ją i rolę mają oddać Turskiej. – Więc cóż ja mam zrobić? – pytał Biesiadowski. – Niech pan ich zmusi. Pan, panie Feliksie, może ich zmusić, by mnie dali tę rolę. Bez pańskich pieniędzy oni będą bankrutami. – Jak to? – przestraszył się. – No, nie bankrutami, ale nie będą mogli "Panny Knox" wystawić. – A jeżeli oni nie przyjmą tego warunku? – To pan wycofa się i już. – Ba – potrząsnął głową – już dałem na zapłacenie komornego grubą zaliczkę. Przeszło cztery tysiące. – Przepadłoby mi to. A poza tym umowa podpisana. Magda spuściła głowę: – W takim razie... W takim razie nie ma o czym mówić. – Zaraz, panno Magdaleno, jest o czym. Trzeba się zastanowić. I zaczął głośno myśleć, rozważając wszystkie okoliczności. Wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, iż w każdym razie może postarać się ułożyć z Cykowskim. – Zaraz do niego pójdę – zakończył. Rozstali się na Nowym Świecie i Magda wróciła do hotelu. Wiedziała, że teraz Bończę zastanie i rzeczywiście leżał na kanapie, czytając jakąś książkę. – Dzień dobry, mała – powiedział znowu ciepłym tonem, tym samym fałszywym, kłamliwym, w który dotychczas wierzyła. – Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała zupełnie spokojnie. – Wcześnie wstałaś – zauważył. – Tak. – Cóż jesteś taka lakoniczna? – odłożył książkę i przeciągnął się. – Nie mam nic do powiedzenia... – spojrzała nań z zupełną obojętnością. Usiadł i poprawiwszy włosy uśmiechnął się: – Zła jesteś, że nie nocowałem?... Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie mogłem wrócić. Tak się złożyło. Zasiedziałem się w knajpie, a później poszliśmy do Cykowskiego, bo... – Daj spokój, Kamilu, czy ja cię indaguję? Po co mi to mówisz? – Myślałem, że interesujesz się... – Nie – przerwała mu znowu. – Zatem zbędna uprzejmość z mojej strony. – Najzupełniej zbędna. Położył się i zaczął czytać. Magda rozpaliła maszynkę spirytusową i zabrała się do uczesania. Po kilku minutach Bończa odezwał się szorstko i serdecznie: – No, chodź tu, mała. Magda odwróciła doń głowę i widocznie w jej wzroku wyczytał, że zmieniła się dlań całkowicie, gdyż powiedział prawie opryskliwie: – Czego ty właściwie chcesz ode mnie? – Niczego. Zupełnie niczego. – Że nie będziesz grała panny Knox!... O to ci chodzi? Ależ zrozum, że ta rola musi albo postawić albo położyć "Złotą Maskę". Nam nie wolno ryzykować. Turska to pewniak. W innych warunkach sam byłbym za tobą. Teraz jednak... – Musiałeś to zrobić za moimi plecami?... Tak?... I skłamać im, że ja się na to zgadzam? – Bo wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz, że jesteś dość rozsądna. – Myliłeś się, mój drogi przyjacielu. Powiedziała to tak zimnym tonem, że aż się poderwał. – Cóż to za tonik z angielskiej farsy! – Że z farsy, to pewne. Tylko nie wyobrażałeś chyba sobie, że w niej zagram rolę pierwszej naiwnej. Przygryzł wargi i widocznie zmuszał się do spokoju. – Posłuchaj, Magda – zaczął perswazyjnie – otrzymasz drugą rolę, a w następnej sztuce... w następnej obiecuję ci... – O, mój dobry, łaskawy panie – wybuchnęła śmiechem – ani mi się śni czekać na następną sztukę. W tej zagram, proszę pana, główną rolę, a swoją panią Turską możesz pocieszać następną sztuką. Z całą wielkodusznością odstępuję jej ten zaszczyt. – Czego histeryzujesz? – zapytał ze złością. Uspokoiła się od razu. – Masz rację, Kam, nie ma czym się przejmować. – Właśnie – przytaknął – właśnie. Jesteś jeszcze bardzo młoda. Bardzo ładna. Masz, owszem, talent! Z pewnością kariera twoja pójdzie daleko. Nie ma po co tak się śpieszyć. Magda nie słuchała. Wyciągnęła z drugiego pokoju walizki, otworzyła szuflady i szafy. Zaczęła się pakować. Tymczasem Bończa wciąż mówił. Modulował głos, siadał, chodził między walizkami po pokoju. Od czasu do czasu wpadło Magdzie do uszu któreś głośniej wypowiedziane słowo, lecz nie przerywało to jej skupienia na kwestii teraz najważniejszej, jak najlepiej zapakować rzeczy. Nagle Bończa zatrzymał się przed nią: – Cóż to znaczy? – zapytał, wskazując walizki. – Tak... Pakuję się. – Po co? – Wyprowadzam się stąd. Opuścił przed sobą złożone ręce i z wyrzutem powiedział: – Magduś! Wówczas parsknęła mu śmiechem: – Cóż to za komedia! Cha... cha... cha. – Magduś! – powtórzył głośniej. – Mam się tym wzruszyć?... O nie, mój drogi! – I ty twierdziłaś, że mnie kochasz?! – Twierdziłam, że kochałam – podkreśliła – ale bardzo łatwo wyleczyłam się z tego. – Istotnie. Bardzo łatwo – zawołał ironicznie. – Poczekaj, Kam – wzięła go za rękę – zależy ci na tym, bym została? Powiedziała to takim tonem, że się zmieszał: – Cóż za niemądre pytanie! – Nie, nie, odpowiedz. Jeśli ci zależy... Wzruszył ramionami. – Nikogo zmuszać nie mogę. – Aha, – zaśmiała się. – No, Kam, pierwszorzędny z ciebie człowiek. Pierwszorzędny. Tylko nie myśl, że mam ci to za złe. Widzisz... Mój ojciec jest rzeźnikiem. I u nas w jatce to były różne gatunki mięsa: wołowina, baranina, wieprzowina, cielęcina. Byłoby głupio mieć za złe baranowi, że nie daje wołowiny, Prawda? – Cóż to ma znaczyć? – Nic. Tak sobie. Tylko na mięsie to ja troszkę się znałam. A na ludziach mniej. Moja wina. Przecież nie wina baraniny. Walizki były zapakowane. Rozejrzała się, włożyła kapelusz, rękawiczki i nacisnęła guzik dzwonka. – Proszę to znosić do portierni – powiedziała służącemu. – Szanowna pani wyjeżdża? – Tak wyjeżdżam. Bończa siedział na parapecie okna i obojętnie patrzał, jak wynoszono jej walizki, gdy zabierano ostatnią, zapytał: – Do kogoż to przeprowadzasz się? – Do nikogo. Po prostu do hotelu. Byle do innego. – Jesteś wariatka. – Do widzenia, Kam – wyciągnęła doń rękę – spotkamy się na próbach w teatrze. – Dziewczyno, zastanów się! – Aha – dodała – w tamtej szafie znajdziesz wszystko to, co otrzymałam od ciebie. Do widzenia! Skinęła mu głową z uśmiechem i wyszła dumna z siebie dumna właśnie dlatego, że mogła się zdobyć na ten szczery, obojętny uśmiech. Zostawiła go zwyciężonego, poniżonego i zawstydzonego. Zapewne przygotowywał się do zerwania z nią, do odegrania lirycznej sceny, do jej łez, próśb, spazmów. Wszystkiego mógł się spodziewać, lecz zaskoczyła go swym opanowaniem, spokojem i obojętnością. O, nie żywiła chęci zemsty. Bynajmniej. Lecz z jaką rozkoszą patrzyłaby teraz na krzywdę Kamila. Żeby go ktoś bił, mocno, po twarzy!... Biesiadowski do tego nie byłby zdolny, a zresztą byłoby to przez nią i dla niej. Magdzie zaś najmniej na tym zależało. Już dostateczną zemstą z jej strony będzie to, że wbrew jego woli, wbrew jego lisim zabiegom i obietnicom, jakie musiał porobić wobec Turskiej, ona, Magda, zagra "Pannę Knox". Po ulokowaniu się w skromnym hoteliku przy ul. Chmielnej, skomunikowała się z Biesiadowskim. Ku swojej radości, o ile w ogóle w tym stanie rzeczy czymkolwiek mogła się radować, dowiedziała się, że Cykowski bynajmniej nie stawia na ostrzu noża kwestii powierzenia głównej roli Turskiej. Usiłował wprawdzie przekonywać Biesiadowskiego, że ze względu na zyski należałoby zaangażować aktorkę o wyrobionym nazwisku, ale ostatecznie uległ i oświadczył gotowość podpisania umowy z Magdą. Istotnie, nazajutrz umowa została podpisana, a w dwa dni później rozpoczęły się próby. Magda spodziewała się ze strony Bończy, który sztukę reżyserował, najrozmaitszych szykan i była zdecydowana znieść wszystko. Oczekiwała specjalnej złośliwości i uwag, przykrych docinków i lekceważenia, czepiania się byle czego i nadmiernych wymagań. Wiedziała, że w stosunku do tych, których nie lubił był bezlitosny. Omyliła się jednak. Traktował ją z lodowatą uprzejmością, lecz ani razu nie pozwolił sobie na najmniejszą brutalność. Męczył próbami, jak zawsze i jak wszystkich, ale odnosił się do niej zupełnie normalnie. Nie starał się też nawiązać rozmowy o przeszłości. Wiedziała, że wyprowadził się z Jasnej i zamieszkał z Turską. Tymczasem w zamierzonej początkowo obsadzie zaszła dość poważna zmiana. Tenor operetkowy Łabowski, który miał grać główną rolę męską, okazał się do niczego. Na gwałt sprowadzono z Krakowa przebywającego tam na gościnnych występach Kornata. W ten sposób próby stały się dla Magdy istną męczarnią: Bończa i jego przyjaciel Czopski, Kornat i Cykowski, ci czterej ludzie, którzy decydowali tu o wszystkim, byli jej wrogami. Zmęczona, wyczerpana do reszty, wracała do hotelu i leżała bez ruchu całymi godzinami. Wieczorem zwykle wpadał Biesiadowski. Przynosił ciastka, bułki, wędlinę, owoce i musiał namawiać ją do jedzenia. Poza tym z nikim się nie widywała. Ogarnęła ją nieznośna apatia. Nawet na kawiarnię i staruszków nie miała ochoty. Nawet znoszenie obecności Biesiadowskiego rozstrajało nerwy, chociaż przeważnie nie rozmawiali ze sobą. W kilku pytaniach i odpowiedziach wyczerpywało się wszystko to, co mogli mieć sobie do powiedzenia. O interesach Biesiadowskiego w "Złotej Masce" wolała nie mówić. Nieraz już miała z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. W teatrze nikt nie wierzył w powodzenie "Panny Knox", Magda nie wierzyła również. Nieraz namyślała się poważnie, czy by nie przyznać się Biesiadowskiemu do tego, że postąpiła z nim nieuczciwie, narażając go na tak duże i niewątpliwe straty, czy nie otworzyć mu oczu na istotny stan rzeczy i nie powstrzymać od dalszych wkładów. Zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że z chwilą usunięcia się Biesiadowskiego "Panna Knox" w ogóle nie będzie wystawiona, albo w każdym razie tytułową rolę oddadzą Turskiej. Były chwile, kiedy naprawdę stawało się to jej obojętne. Jeżeli nie robiła tego, to jedynie z tej przyczyny, że musiała przecież dopiąć celu: dowieść Bończy, że i bez niego da sobie radę. W takim była nastroju, gdy nadszedł dzień premiery. Oczywiście ogólne podniecenie udzieliło się i jej, tym niemniej wychodząc na scenę z trudem powstrzymywała się od płaczu. Dopiero w drugim akcie, wobec niewątpliwego już "rozgrzania się" publiczności, nabrała humoru i temperamentu. Komedia muzyczna rzeczywiście była dowcipna i ładna. Wiele osób z widowni, zaglądając w przerwie do znajomych za kulisami, wypowiadało pochwały i pomyślne wróżby. Akt trzeci wprost kipiący od humoru i ruchu na scenie podobał się najbardziej. Magda była wywoływana wielokrotnie i wracając do hotelu czuła się prawie szczęśliwa. Recenzje nazajutrz i dni następnych nie skąpiły Magdzie wyrazów uznania, a sztuce zapewnień powodzenia. Istotnie kasa bywała codziennie wyprzedana. Ma się rozumieć, że przyczyniła się do tego i nowa poważna zniżka cen biletów, ale i sukces Magdy był niewątpliwy. Pomimo wszystko z wypłatami gaż nie poprawiło się wcale. Przeciwnie, w teatrze coraz więcej zdarzało się awantur. Zdenerwowani dostawcy, różni agenci i wierzyciele urządzali w kancelarii istne wiece. Cykowski przestał pokazywać się w teatrze; wpadając tylko wieczorami na kilka minut. Aktorzy z trudem wydobywali swe "dniówki". Magda zaczęła unikać Biesiadowskiego. Teraz już i on nie mógł przecie nie widzieć, w jaki to interes włożył pieniądze. Wstydziła się spojrzeć mu w oczy. I, jeżeli dziwiła się czemu, to chyba spokojowi Biesiadowskiego. Zdawał się obojętny na ogólny stan spraw teatru. Z Magdą ani razu nie zaczął o tym rozmowy. Nie wiedziała co o tym sądzić, czy była to z jego strony aż tak daleko posunięta delikatność, czy po prostu nie rozumiał poniesionej straty. Znając prawie chorobliwą oszczędność Biesiadowskiego, pojąć nie mogła jego spokoju. Zrozumiała to wówczas, gdy bomba pękła. Pewnego pięknego dnia rozeszła się za kulisami wiadomość, że Cykowski postanowił teatr zamknąć. Początkowo nikt w to nie chciał uwierzyć, lecz przyciśnięty do muru buchalter Getman, spełniający jednocześnie funkcję administratora od czasu ustąpienia Michałka, przyznał się, że nie ma innego wyjścia z sytuacji. Bankructwo było nieuniknione. Zrobił się wielki gwałt. Cykowskiego niemal przemocą wyciągnięto z łóżka i sprowadzono do teatru. Wówczas dowiedziano się całej prawdy: długi nie mogą być spłacone bo nie ma z czego, wpływy zaś nie wystarczają nawet na uregulowanie bieżących procentów. Doszło do tego, że prawie wszyscy wspólnicy machnęli ręką na swoje udziały, że część wierzycieli wniosła skargi o nadzór sądowy, a część złożyła doniesienia w prokuraturze. Gwałtowne wyrzuty i wymyślania, jakich nie żałowano Cykowskiemu, nic nie pomogły. On sam był zupełnie zrujnowany i dowiódł cyframi, że już właściwie od roku tylko nominalnie był właścicielem teatru. Nad ranem Kornat wystąpił z wnioskiem, by personel ar tystyczny przejął teatr na siebie, jako spółdzielnię. Niedawno jeden z teatrów dramatycznych znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji i w ten właśnie sposób zdołano tam utrzymać swoją placówkę pracy. Ze względu na bardzo późną godzinę i konieczność zasięgania porady prawnej u adwokata dalszą dyskusję odłożono do jutra. Nazajutrz przed południem przyszedł do Magdy Biesiadowski. Wiedział już o wszystkim, gdyż zaczął od słów: – A to heca... Magda z najbardziej skruszoną miną, na jaką umiała się zdobyć, zaczęła przepraszać, że wciągnęła go do interesu, o którym nie wiedziała przecie, że znajduje się w przeddzień bankructwa. Biesiadowski zaśmiał się. – A bo to kobieca sprawa znać się na tym?... To moja była rzecz. Jak człowiek gdzieś pieniądze kładzie, to jego psi obowiązek wiedzieć, gdzie. – No tak, ale jednak pan traci z mojej winy... – Niby co tracę? – Swoje pieniądze. – Ja?... Broń że mnie Panie Boże, po co mam tracić? Magda szeroko otworzyła oczy: – Nie rozumiem. Przecie Cykowski zbankrutował. – No tak, ale nie byłem taki głupi, żeby mu bez zabezpieczenia dać pieniądze. Po pierwsze sala i cały lokal jest na moje imię, a po drugie wszystkie rekwizyty, umeblowanie i takie rzeczy to też moje. Ponieważ wciąż nie mogła w tym się zorientować, Biesiadowski wyjaśnił sprawę szczegółowo. Dając pieniądze na opłacenie komornego i na wystawienie "Panny Knox", zażądał przepisania lokalu na swoje nazwisko. Toteż tytułem komornego co dzień z kasy odbierał swoją część, a zawsze był pewien, że taka sala nie będzie stać pusta. Amator na nią musi się znaleźć. Nie "Złota Maska", to inny teatr, albo kino. Poza tym rekwizyty mogą być wynajmowane nowemu teatrowi. – Zarobić na tym interesie to nie zarobię – zakończył z uśmiechem. – Na teatrach się nie znam, to nie moja branża. Mięso, to co innego. Alem przecie nie taki głupi, bym miał stracić. Magda nie posiadała się z radości. Kamień spadł jej z serca. Miała teraz wobec Biesiadowskiego czyste sumienie. Jednakże w głębi duszy zrodziła się w niej jakaś dziwna, niczym nieuzasadniona niechęć do tego człowieka. No, bo pomimo tej swojej wielkiej miłości, o której tyle ciągle mówił, nie potrafił nawet stracić dla niej kilkunastu tysięcy. Oczywiście, nie dałby pieniędzy na "Pannę Knox", gdyby nie widział możności ich zabezpieczenia. Zrobił dla Magdy tylko to, co go i tak nic nie kosztowało. Tak, cieszyła się, że nie potrzebowała mieć dlań uczucia wdzięczności. Idąc razem do teatru, słuchała z niesmakiem opowiadania Biesiadowskiego o tym, w jaki sposób przeprowadził wtedy z Cykowskim cały interes. Chwalił się, że umiał uniknąć różnych kruczków i tych, co go chcieli "nabić w butelkę", wystrychnął na dudków. Musiała mu w duchu przyznać rację, musiała przyznać, że postąpił rozsądnie, ale teraz pewniejsza była niż kiedykolwiek, że z takim człowiekiem, jak on, związać się nie potrafi. W teatrze wrzało, jak w ulu. W zasadzie wszyscy zgadzali się na utworzenie spółdzielni aktorskiej, która by przejęła teatr, oczywiście pod zmienioną nazwą, by nie brać na siebie długów i zobowiązań dawnych właścicieli. W poczekalni ustawiono krzesła i zaimprowizowano zebranie organizacyjne. Przemawiali Kornat, Morelówna, Kobielski i wreszcie adwokat, mecenas Ludomski, który zdążył już pobieżnie zorientować się w układzie spraw i wystąpić z konkretnym planem. W rezultacie wybrano zarząd. Wobec odmowy Bończy, na prezesa powołano Malskiego, kiepskiego aktora, lecz zdolnego organizatora. Poza tym do zarządu wszedł Kornat i, niemal zmuszona do tego, Magda. Wybrano ją z tej racji, że liczono się z koniecznością uzyskania różnych ustępstw ze strony Biesiadowskiego. Ujawnienie faktu, że właścicielem rekwizytorni i dzierżawcą sali jest właśnie on, ucieszyło wszystkich. W związku z bankructwem dawnej spółki i Cykowskiego, najbardziej obawiano się licytacji rekwizytów oraz eksmisji. Z Biesiadowskim zaś, wyglądającym tak poczciwie i pobłażliwie, nazywanym za kulisami "świniopasem", miano nadzieję dojść do ładu. W ciągu dwóch dni załatwiono wszelkie formalności z rejestracją i ukonstytuowaniem nowej instytucji. Teatr otrzymał nazwę "Nowej Złotej Maski", a przedstawień nie przerwano wcale i dla publiczności, która co dzień wieczorami zapełniała salę, ta wielka zmiana pozostała niedostrzegalna. Tak samo lśnił neonami fronton gmachu, tak samo kasa sprzedawała bilety, z tym samym humorem i w tych samych kostiumach występowali ci sami artyści. Ale wewnątrz było zupełnie inaczej. Odczuli to zwłaszcza na sobie ci, których powołano do kierowania spółdzielnią. Po pierwsze należało zabrać się w szalonym tempie do zaniedbanej przez Cykowskiego sprawy przygotowania zmiany programu. Po drugie kwestie administracyjne wyrastały w istny las trudności. Kiedy już zdecydowano się, po tysiącznych kłótniach i awanturach, grożących rozpadnięciem się spółdzielni, na wybór nowej komedii muzycznej i przystąpiono do prób, jak piorun z jasnego nieba spadło ustąpienie Bończy. Siedział dotychczas cicho, lecz od dawna musiał przygotowywać ten cios, skoro nie chciał zostać prezesem. Obecnie okazało się, że wraz z Turską, Hańską i Berczyńskim zakładają własny teatr rewiowy, stwarzając wysoce niebezpieczną konkurencję "Nowej Złotej Masce". Razem z Bończą przechodzili też autorzy piosenek Hojner i Czubarek: W ostatniej dopiero chwili udało się zatrzymać siostry Stelli. Zamiast Bończy na reżysera zaproszono aktora dramatycznego Turczyńskiego. I chociaż nikt z tej zmiany nie był zadowolony, próby przecież ruszyły z miejsca. Pomału optymistyczne nadzieje i obiecywane sobie kokosy zaczęły się roztapiać w trudnościach codziennych. Magda, która starała się jak najdalej odsunąć od intryg przy obsadzie, z konieczności podziału pracy w zarządzie, została zawalona sprawami administracyjnymi. Zamówienia, dostawcy, gaże, pobory personelu technicznego, podatki, rachunki – wszystko to spadło na nią. Malski, po którym, jak się okazało, spodziewano się zbyt wiele, dostał z racji swej nowej godności zawrotu głowy. Wyżywał się w rządzeniu za kulisami, w rozdawaniu ról, a przede wszystkim w reprezentacji. Interesantów, a nawet kolegów, przyjmował w gabinecie z miną ministra. Każdy musiał uprzednio zameldować się u sekretarki, a po zredukowaniu sekretarki, u woźnego. W teatrze podśmiewano się z dygnitarstwa Malskiego, irytowano się, nawet trzaskano drzwiami, lecz ponieważ nikomu nie zależało na zajęciu jego miejsca, machano na wszystko ręką. Kornat do administracji nie mieszał się wiele, w ogóle mało czasu poświęcając spółdzielni. Nakręcał jeden film po drugim i nie miał ochoty psuć sobie humoru zakulisowymi drobiazgami. Jego stosunek do Magdy znowu zmienił się radykalnie. Był wobec niej uprzedzająco grzeczny i chłodny, lecz Magda podejrzewała w tym nowe jego zamiary. Wieczorne występy i praca administracyjna tak ją wyczerpywały, że nie miała czasu dopilnować swoich własnych interesów. W nowej komedii muzycznej nie obsadzono jej wcale. Zresztą i nie chciała tego. Początkowo z trudem orientowała się w zwalonych na nią obowiązkach i nieraz popłakiwała nad swoją bezradnością. Każda wymówka ze strony kolegów, każda pretensja interesanta napełniała ją przerażeniem. Jednak stopniowo zaczęła się przyzwyczajać, poznawać swoje zadania, swoje prawa i możliwości. Doświadczenie przychodziło z wolna, ale było coraz gruntowniejsze. Umiała już wystawiać weksle, targować się z dostawcami, zawierać umowy z aktorami i kompozytorami, targować się z dobrym skutkiem w wydziale finansowym Magistratu, otrzymując prolongaty podatków, rozporządzać kasą. Malski i Kornat, których na próżno usiłowała wciągnąć do współpracy w decydowaniu, podpisywali wszystko bez namysłu. Z koniecznej oszczędności zredukowała cały personel kancelarii i połowę niższego. Toteż często nie było chłopca na posyłki i musiała biegać sama, a listy własnoręcznie pisać i przepisywać na maszynie. Tymczasem na afisz weszła operetka "Śpiewacy nocy" i przyniosła prawie klapę. Przyczynił się do niej niewątpliwie teatr Bończy, który właśnie wystąpił z inauguracyjną rewią. Zresztą "Śpiewacy nocy" źle byli obsadzeni i mocno szmirowaci. Na łeb na szyję po trzech tygodniach prób "Nowa Złota Maska" wystawiła starą "Cnotliwą Zuzannę" i tym zdobyła niezłe powodzenie. W "Cnotliwej Zuzannie" Magda również nie otrzymała roli. Do tytułowej zaangażowano specjalnie wcale nie aktorkę, lecz panią z towarzystwa, żonę dyrektora fabryki wagonów. Dodatnią stroną takiej obsady było to, że dyrektor udzielił teatrowi bezterminowej i bezprocentowej, a sporej pożyczki, no i oczywiście pani dyrektorowa nie pobierała żadnej gaży. Nadto do teatru musieli przyjść wszyscy znajomi i znajomi znajomych debiutantki. Aktorzy drwili z tego występu, irytowali się i protestowali, lecz Magda zamknęła wszystkim usta oświadczeniem, że dzięki tej amatorce dniówki podniosą się o przeszło dwadzieścia procent. Ponieważ zaś owe dniówki, wypłacane według tabeli i tak były bardzo mizerne, musieli się zgodzić. Ten system zasilania kasy teatru pomału zaczął wchodzić w zwyczaj. Kornat spośród swoich znajomych wyławiał różne bogate panie, pragnące za wszelką cenę popisać się przed publicznością. Zresztą nie trzeba było ich szukać. Po występach dyrektorowej od wagonów zgłaszały się same. Wszystkie te, które wyobrażały sobie, że urodziły się na wielkie artystki, a w małżeństwie zmarnowały swoje talenty, dobijały się o występ. Było zaś ich tak dużo, że spośród nich dało się zawsze wybrać coś możliwego. Mężowie zaś, najczęściej dla świętego spokoju, by dogodzić ambicjom swych pań, zgadzali się nawet na dość wysokie wymagania teatru. Konferencje z nimi i targi odbywała Magda. W ten sposób prosperowała, a raczej wegetowała "Nowa Złota Maska". W ten sposób wystawiono jedną po drugiej operetki, komedie muzyczne i rewie. W ten sposób Magda pogrążyła się całkowicie w życiu gospodarczym teatru. Jedyną jej satysfakcją było zwiększenie dochodów i w tym kierunku ześrodkowała wszystkie swoje wysiłki. Nie z innego też powodu zaczęła się mieszać do spraw repertuarowych i do obsady. Dla siebie, dla siebie samej nie miała czasu i nie szukała go zresztą wcale. Dzięki znajomościom z domami różnych debiutujących amatorek zaczęła bywać w kilku bogatych domach, dokąd zapraszano ją na większe przyjęcia. Lecz i to traktowała, jako podtrzymywanie stosunków, które teatrowi mogą się przydać. Zresztą i naprawdę przydawały się nieraz. Gdy chodziło o uzyskanie kredytu, o prolongatę weksli, o odroczenie podatków; interwencja różnych grubych ryb często robiła swoje. O tego rodzaju pomoc zwracała się też od czasu do czasu do starych przyjaciół z kawiarni, wśród których po dawnemu czuła się najlepiej. Natomiast z Biesiadowskim stosunki Magdy znacznie się oziębiły. Przekonała się, że zacny pan Feliks w interesach jest bardzo twardy i rzeczywiście sprytniejszy, niż to jej, jako administratorce teatru, mogłoby dogadzać. Umiał wyraźnie rozgraniczyć swoją rzekomą miłość do Magdy od wygodnej pozycji jaką miał, będąc dzierżawcą sali. Wystarczało najmniejsze niedotrzymanie terminu, by zaczynał robić trudności, przysyłać komornika i grozić eksmisją. Gdy zaś przyszła chwilowo dobra koniunktura i Magda zaproponowała spłacenie wierzytelności ratami – Biesiadowski odmówił. W gruncie rzeczy on jeden zarabiał na "Złotej Masce". Ilekroć zaś Magda odwoływała się do jego osobistej życzliwości – wracał do swego: namawiał ją, by rzuciła to wszystko i została jego żoną. Powtarzał z jakimś bezrozumnym uporem, jakby nie rozumiał, jakby nie wiedział, że coraz mniej ma dla niego sympatii, że coraz dalej jest od tej myśli. W tym czasie zaszedł wypadek, który dla samej Magdy był najlepszą próbą oziębienia się jej przyjaźni dla Biesiadowskiego. O wypadku dowiedziała się rano z gazet. W rzeźni na tle walki konkurencyjnej między kupcami mięsnymi doszło do skrytobójczego zamachu. Dwaj nieznani sprawcy dali przez okno do kantoru rzeźni kilka strzałów rewolwerowych, przy czym został zabity na miejscu weterynarz Jaskólski, kupiec Boruch zmarł w drodze do szpitala i ciężko ranny w szyję i piersi został Feliks Biesiadowski. Oczywiście pojechała do szpitala. Kupiła nawet po drodze kilka kwiatów, a przeraziła się ujrzawszy Biesiadowskiego bez kropli krwi w twarzy, podobniejszego do trupa niż do żywego człowieka. Ale to współczucie i ta litość nie miały jednak w sobie nic z głębszych uczuć. Tak samo żałowałaby każdego, kogo znała, gdyby go spotkało podobne nieszczęście. Podczas długiej choroby Biesiadowskiego bywała w szpitalu co kilka dni. Odwiedzali go również jego pomocnicy, lecz Biesiadowski tylko Magdzie powierzał załatwienie ważniejszych spraw. Chodziło o wypłaty, o stawanie do przetargu, o rozmowy z adwokatami. Robiła to dla niego, jak zrobiłaby dla każdego innego człowieka, lecz gdy zaczął wracać do zdrowia i mógł już podnosić się z łóżka, przestała go odwiedzać. Po pewnym czasie wyzdrowiał zupełnie. Wyglądał wprawdzie strasznie, gdy przyszedł po raz pierwszy do kancelarii teatru i twierdził, że lekarze nie są zadowoleni z jego stanu, jednak już wracał do interesów. Po postrzałach został mu świst w gardle i częsty suchy kaszel. Pomimo osłabienia jak również pomimo nowych gróźb napadu ze strony nieujętych dotychczas sprawców, ani myślał o wycofaniu się ze swoich niebezpiecznych interesów. Po wypadku zmienił się tylko o tyle, że teraz już nie proponował ani razu Magdzie, by została jego żoną, a raz powiedział: – Widać sądzone mi już było starokawalerstwo. Uwagę tę rzucił, gdy rozmawiali o ślubie Adeli. Biesiadowski był na ślubie, a zaproszono go i na wesele, lecz nie poszedł ze względu na zły stan zdrowia. O obu jednak uroczystościach miał szczegółowe wiadomości, gdyż wszyscy z branży o niczym innym nie mówili. Pan Nieczaj, chociaż wydawał córkę tylko za własnego czeladnika, wyprawił wyjątkowo huczne wesele. Zaproszono około stu osób, nie licząc krewnych, którzy zjechali się z Karczewa, Mszczonowa, a nawet z Kielc. Był też ksiądz Józef. Tylko Magdy nie chciano tam widzieć. Wprawdzie po drugiej zapowiedzi Adela przyszła do siostry i wśród śmiechu i łez opowiadała o swoim szczęściu, ale i ona nie napomknęła ani jednym słówkiem o tym, że chciałaby Magdę widzieć na swoim weselu. Zresztą i Magda nie chciała. Na ślub do Wszystkich Świętych może by i poszła, lecz obawiała się, że dostrzeże ją ojciec lub ktoś z krewnych, co mogłoby doprowadzić do zajścia. A w ogóle w ciągu tych dwóch prawie lat, jakie dzieliły ją od domu, tyle zmieniło się w jej życiu, w jej sposobie patrzenia na świat i ludzi, że nic już Magdy do rodziny nie ciągnęło. Przeciwnie, gdy przyglądała się Adeli, jej grubym rękom, niezgrabnym ruchom, tłustym, zlepionym włosom, gdy patrzyła na ordynarne niciane pończochy, brzydkie, lakierowane pantofle, źle skrojoną sukienkę, gdy słuchała wykrzykników siostry, tych "ojej" i śmieszków, i pisków, wydało się Magdzie czymś niezrozumiałym, że dawniej mogła tych wszystkich ordynarności nie spostrzegać, żyć wśród nich i godzić się z nimi. Nie, nie wstydziła się Adeli, nie wstydziła się wspomnień o domu, ale to przecież było nie do wytrzymania. Przyznawała im dobroć, zacność, poczciwość, pewna była, że lepsi są serdeczniejsi bez porównania od tego świata, w którym żyła obecnie. Ale wrócić do dawnego nie mogłaby, nie zgodziłaby się za żadną cenę. Obecny świat Magdy był gorszy, niebezpieczniejszy, zimny i obcy, ale był piękniejszy i szerszy. Gdyby go nie znała, gdyby nie wżyła się w jego życie, gdyby wreszcie tak gorąco tego od najmłodszych lat nie pragnęła – może i musiałaby szukać szczęścia w tamtym dawnym świecie, zamkniętym ulicami Dobrą, Solcem i Tamką. Stamtąd wydostać się na powierzchnię wielkiego życia było najtrudniejsze, tak trudno, że nie opłacałoby się, gdyby nie szerokość i rozległość dróg, które stąd prowadzą. Kiedy zmęczona i zdenerwowana narzekała wobec Biesiadowskiego na teatr, na przewrotność i podstępność kolegów, na intrygi i kłamstwa, na brak pieniędzy w kasach, pokiwał głową: – Rozczarowała się pani, panno Magdaleno. – Wcale nie – zaprzeczyła. – No, jakże?... Tak pani marzyła o tym teatrze... A teraz co? On jej nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć. Nie rozczarowała się. Nie marzyła wcale o teatrze! Marzyła o innym, piękniejszym życiu, a jest jeszcze przecie bardzo młoda. Życie, do którego doszła, zapewne jest trudniejsze, lecz i piękniejsze jest na pewno, a przede wszystkim otwiera wciąż nowe możliwości. Tak jak loteria. Możliwości najróżniejsze. Nie precyzowała sobie, jak je widzi, ani tym bardziej jakich pragnie. Ale byłaby całkiem głupia, gdyby nie widziała, że albo zła koniunktura minie i teatr stanie mocno na nogach, a wówczas ona, przecież nie najgorsza aktorka, otrzyma engagement, albo wezmą ją do filmu, gdy trafi się odpowiednia rola, a wówczas rozwijają się wspaniałe perspektywy dotarcia do Ameryki, albo spodoba się któremu z dyrektorów scen dramatycznych, lub wreszcie wyjdzie za mąż za prawdziwego wielkiego pana. Z jatki na Tamce widać było tylko fury z węglem, wspinające się ku górze i tylko zabłocone buty ubogich przechodniów. Tymczasem dalej mijały miesiące i nic się nie zmieniało. Przeszła szybko moda na występy różnych pań dyrektorowych i Magda znowu zaczęła występować! Wystawiano na zmianę operetki, rewie i komedie muzyczne. Praca przy tym po dawnemu była ciężka, chociaż robiono teraz mniej prób i mniej starannie przygotowywano przedstawienia. Z racji swoich zajęć administracyjnych Magda przepracowana była bardziej niż inni. Toteż schudła, zmizerniała i zbrzydła. Bez osłonek powiedział to jej Bończa, gdy przypadkowo spotkali się w wydziale finansowym Magistratu. – Dziękuję za szczerość – odpowiedziała zimno. – Nie bądźże głupia, Magda, nie mówię tego, by zrobić ci przykrość. – Ach, nie krępuj się – wzruszyła ramionami. Wyszli razem i wtedy Bończa znowu zaczął: – Po co ci to? – Niby co? – No, to administrowanie. Tyrasz na tych bęcwałów i po kiego diabła? – Płacą mi za to. – Płacą, płacą! Grosze płacą. Rzuć to, do licha. Nieraz już sama o tym myślała. Lecz przed tym krokiem powstrzymywała ją obawa, że wówczas w zespole całkiem przestaną się z nią liczyć. I tak nie doceniali jej wysiłków, a cóż dopiero... – Jednak i to, co płacą, przydaje się. – No, przyznaj się, ile wyciągasz miesięcznie – zapytał. – Co cię to obchodzi? – No, powiedz! Spojrzała nań z niechęcią: – Zaproponujesz mi u siebie więcej? Bończa wydął wargi: – Kto wie, może... – Serio?... – Zatrzymała się; a Bończa rzucił lekko: – Można by o tym pogadać. – A cóż na to Turska? Bończa wzruszył ramionami: – Ślubu z nią nie brałem... Zresztą... Zdaje się, że ona wyjedzie od nas. – Aha! – Więc?... Ile tam masz? Magda położyła mu rękę na ramieniu: – Teraz ci coś powiem, Kam... – Oho! Z taką poważną miną?... – Nie z poważną. Bez żadnej miny. Powiem ci po prostu, że gdybym miała schody w "Złotej Masce" zamiatać, gdybym z głodu przymierała, gdybym zbrzydła, aż tak, jak to w twoich łaskawych oczach wygląda, to i tak za żadną cenę do ciebie nie przyszłabym. Skrzywił się i potrząsnął głową: – Tak mnie nienawidzisz? – Nie. Tylko taki do ciebie czuję wstręt. Nie dodała ani słowa i odeszła. – Magda! – krzyknął za nią. Jakże rada była z siebie, że oto zdarzyła jej się wreszcie sposobność do spokojnego rzucenia mu w twarz tego, co o nim myślała i to wtedy, gdy dawał jej do zrozumienia, że w swojej wspaniałomyślności robi jej wielką łaskę, otwierając ramiona. Ten człowiek zmarnował jej pierwsze wielkie uczucie, zmarnował wiarę w miłość, odepchnął to, co miała najdroższego, najcenniejszego, zrobił to tak podle, po tchórzowsku. Nie zapomniała tego Bończy i wiedziała, że do śmierci tego nie zapomni. W "Złotej Masce" sytuacja tymczasem stopniowo, ale stale pogarszała się. Nie własna wola, ale okoliczności zmusiły Magdę do zrzeczenia się administracji w "Złotej Masce". Mianowicie, zwróciła się do niej pewna wytwórnia filmowa z propozycją zagrania niewielkiej, epizodycznej roli. Początkowo Magda wręcz odmówiła, wychodząc z założenia, że należy się cenić. Bądź co bądź w teatrze miała już swoją pozycję, grywała główne role i wzięcie jakiegoś "ogona" oznaczyłoby prawie tyle, co brak nadziei na zostanie prawdziwą gwiazdą. Jeżeli też zgodziła się wreszcie, to nie przez ciekawość ujrzenia siebie na ekranie, a nawet nie przez chęć wypłynięcia na szersze wody. Po pierwsze, producenci przekonali ją, że nigdy nie otrzyma czołowej roli w żadnym filmie, póki w jakiejś drobniejszej nie dowiedzie swej fotogeniczności i fotogeniczności. Po drugie nachodziło znowu lato, a z mizernej dniówki z teatru ledwie można było wyżyć, zaś o kostiumie i nowych sukienkach, kapeluszach, czy pantofelkach nie mogło być mowy. Nakręcanie filmu odbywało się od dziewiątej rano do siódmej wieczór w ciasnym, dusznym atelier. Miało to trwać kilka tygodni i Magda musiała zrezygnować z udziału w zarządzie spółdzielni aktorskiej. Wybrano na jej miejsce Turczyńskiego. Praca w filmie była jeszcze cięższa, niż w teatrze. Chaos, sprzeczne wskazówki, bieganina, kłótnie między reżyserem i innymi, którzy dawali na film pieniądze, wręcz uniemożliwiały robotę. Żar lamp łukowych i jupiterów, nerwowa atmosfera, spływające po twarzy szminki i potrzeba sterczenia nieraz kilka godzin przy zdjęciach, wszystko to nie zachęciło Magdy do rozmiłowania się w filmie. Jednakże tutaj gażę wypłacano i to nie kapaniną, lecz większymi sumkami, a to na razie było najważniejsze. Film miał się nazywać "Romans panny Fifi", a Magda grała młodszą siostrę owej Fifi. Pod względem dźwiękowym wychodziła doskonale, natomiast co do jej fotogeniczności zdania były podzielone. – Ginie na taśmie to, co jest największym twoim plusem – mówił reżyser Paczuski – to znaczy twój koloryt, te miedziane włosy i ta cera. – Te plusy lepiej wychodzą na scenie – potakiwał operator. – Ale najlepiej w życiu – przewracał oczy dekorator Kramer. – Co pan chce? – wydymał usta reżyser. – Bądź pan pewien, że Nieczajówna największą swoją rolę odegra w życiu i to najlepiej odegra! Gdybyż oni wszyscy razem wiedzieli, że ta złośliwość reżysera bynajmniej nie bolała Magdy. Coraz bardziej przekonywała się sama, że nie żywi szczególnych ambicji ani teatralnych, ani filmowych. W każdym razie o jednym wiedziała na pewno, że dla zdobycia tu czy tam jakiejś lepszej, a bodaj najlepszej pozycji nie zdecyduje się na korzystanie z niczyjego poparcia, jeżeli to poparcie musiałaby zdobywać kosztem związania się z którymkolwiek mężczyzną z tych środowisk. Znała już tych panów zbyt dobrze i zdawała sobie sprawę, że między nimi Bończa był jeszcze najlepszy. W ogóle zwracała na mężczyzn tyle tylko uwagi, ile wymagała konieczność utrzymywania z nimi ze względów zawodowych jako tako przyjaznych stosunków. Na liczne i częste zaloty odpowiadała żartami, a w ostateczności posługiwała się wygodnym kłamstwem, mówiła, że jest zakochana. W tym świecie, gdzie do wierności i wyłączności nie przywiązywano prawie żadnej wagi, taki argument przemawiał przecież najsilniej, gdyż kochali się wszyscy. Jeżeli uczucia te zmieniały swój obiekt i mijały dość szybko, nie znaczyło to bynajmniej, by traktowano je lekko. Przeciwnie. Miłość była tu wybuchowa, namiętna, pełna awantur i wzajemnie urządzanych scen zazdrości. Im dłużej Magda przyglądała się temu, tym bardziej zniechęcała się do takich uczuć i do takich związków. Pomału zaczął wyrabiać się w Magdzie niechętny, gorzki stosunek do mężczyzn w ogóle. Zbliżali się do niej zawsze z jednym i tym samym, wszyscy tak bardzo byli podobni do siebie i tak obrzydliwi w pośpiechu, z jakim powtarzali niemal słowo w słowo te same komplementy i głupstwa, by tylko prędzej dobrnąć do końcowej propozycji. Magda w takich wypadkach zdobywała się na tyle cierpliwości i ironii, że na szczęście dość łatwo pozbywała się natrętów. A jednak przekonała się, że prawie za każdym razem, gdy chodziło o zdobycie czegoś dla siebie, należało tak na zimno, kokietować i robić pewne nadzieje ludziom, którzy mogli jej coś ułatwić. Przeważnie bywali tak pewni siebie i tak łatwowierni, że bez trudu brali się na ten haczyk i później trzeba było najostrzejszych słów, by rozwiać ich przeświadczenie o własnych szansach. Nauczyła się też patrzeć na mężczyzn trochę z góry i chociaż wolała ich niż kobiety, z którymi się stykała, te były zawistne i fałszywe, jednak starała się unikać najmniejszego zbliżenia z nimi. Nie przyczyniło się to też do zwiększenia popularności Magdy wśród kolegów. Traktowano ją zimno i niechętnie. Przy byle sposobności nie żałowano jej przykrych niespodzianek. Od czasu zrzeczenia się administracji nieraz lekceważono ją przy obsadzie, lub zmuszano do brania "ogonowych" ról. Na jesieni bez porozumienia z Magdą zarząd obniżył jej zasadniczą gażę. Obniżono wprawdzie tylko kwotę teoretyczną, według której dzielono kasę, lecz w praktyce zmniejszyło to zarobki do już niewystarczającego minimum. Bywały tygodnie, kiedy dostawała w "Złotej Masce" zaledwie kilkadziesiąt złotych. A przecież przynajmniej należało się jako tako ubrać. Można było nie dojadać, żywić się nawet suchymi bułkami i niedosłodzoną herbatą, ale chodzenie w pocerowanych pończochach, czy w niemodnych kapeluszach równałoby się już klęsce. Po długich zabiegach udało się Magdzie zaangażować na występy w jednym z kin w śródmieściu, gdzie obok filmów dawano publiczności namiastkę rewii pod postacią występów kilku aktorów. Wśród nich byli niektórzy dawni koledzy przeważnie mniejszego kalibru, ale występowali też i lepsi, jak Hańska, Barczyński, czy Trylski. Wszyscy klęli ten sposób ratowania się od nędzy w żywy kamień, ale cóż mieli robić? Dla teatrów w ogóle nastały ciężkie czasy. Pod naciskiem głodujących członków Związek Aktorski zgodził się wreszcie na występy aktorów w lokalach gastronomicznych. Restauratorzy początkowo zaczęli płacić dobrze, a poza tym występ w lokalach gwarantował przynajmniej zjedzenie gorącej kolacji. Magda chociaż ku swemu zadowoleniu miała również kilka propozycji, świadczących, że bądź co bądź nie jest już taka ostatnia, jednak odrzuciła je po długim i poważnym namyśle. Dość jeszcze była młoda, by myśleć o przyszłości, niż o załatwianiu dnia dzisiejszego. Zresztą na pół z biedą opędzała jakoś najpilniejsze wydatki występami w kinach, epizodzikami w filmach i kapaniną w teatrze. Natomiast im ciężej było z gotówką, tym silniej wracała do dawnego rozkosznego nałogu, do marzeń. Po całodziennej bieganinie, po przegryzieniu byle czego, wyciągała się w hotelowym łóżku i przymknąwszy oczy oddawała się wyobraźni. Jak za dziecinnych lat, zmuszając siebie do naiwnych nadziei przepowiadała sobie przyszłość. Przecież musiało coś się zmienić, musiało coś się zdarzyć! Fantazja podsuwała wciąż nowe perspektywy. I nie zadowalała się byle czym. Im bardziej szarzało jej rzeczywiste życie, tym bujniejsze, tym chciwsze, tym mniej opanowane były marzenia. Jakże dobrze zdawała sobie Magda sprawę z ich nierealności! Ale potrzebowała tego narkotyku, bardziej potrzebowała niż całych pończoch, niż wędliny do bułki, niż cukru do herbaty. Były jej nagrodą i pociechą. Oddzielały w jej dniu kilka godzin na wspaniałe, pełne beztroski, miłości i przepychu inne życie. Z rana, gdy trzeba było wracać do prawdziwego, a oczy otwierały się zaspane, by przez wąskie szparki powiek dostrzec mglistą jeszcze rzeczywistość obdrapanego pokoiku i szarego światła, sączącego się przez brudne okno, następowało jedno po drugim zrzekanie się wymarzonych skarbów. Już niech nie będzie księciem, ani lordem angielskim, niech nie będzie milionerem, ani właścicielem wielkiej wytwórni filmowej. Wystarczy jeżeli będzie bogaty... Nawet niekoniecznie zbyt młody, a mężczyźnie wprost nie wypada olśniewać urodą... Tak, musi być niestary, zamożny i przystojny. I koniecznie zakochany... Przymykała znowu oczy zastanawiając się, czy na rzecz prawdopodobieństwa nie mogłaby i z tego nieco ustąpić, lecz... cóż byłoby nieprawdopodobnego w zakochaniu się jakiegoś przystojnego i zamożnego pana w niej? W dziewczynie niezaprzeczalnie młodej i na pewno ładnej! A ona sama, czy kochałaby go również?... Nie, nie wierzyła w to. "Serce mi wystygło, jak żar, co zbyt długo się tlił" – śpiewała przed dwoma laty w rewii "Święto Wiosny"... Nie tęskniła do miłości. Musiałaby tylko... lubić go, no i chciałaby, by jej imponował. Powinien mieć obejście wielkiego pana, maniery wytworne i posiadać niepospolity umysł. Zastanawiała się dłużej nad tym ostatnim warunkiem, szukając w myśli przykładu. Nie bardzo zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, na czym właściwie owa niesposobność umysłu miała polegać. Hojner nazywał Bończę niepospolitym umysłem, ale to było nieprawdą. Jakaż to niepospolitość, kiedy w najordynarniejszy sposób rzucił ją, wierną, kochającą, oddaną, dla takiej wydry, jak Turska! Dyrektor Balcer był bardzo wykształcony. Podobno miał aż trzy doktoraty, ale nie o to Magdzie chodziło. Trzeba było wstawać i ubierać się, wpaść do mleczarenki na śniadanie i pędzić na próbę. Zaczynał się dzień i marzenia topniały niczym śnieg na ulicach pod rozpędzonymi pneumatykami samochodów. A jednak nawet z tej szarej rzeczywistości wyrywała coś realnego dla nasycenia wyobraźni: zaczęła grać na loterii. Z trudem przychodziło zaoszczędzenie miesięcznie dziesięciu złotych na ćwiartkę losu. Jednak ćwiartka ta była przecież najważniejsza. Podczas ciągnienia po kilka razy przeglądała tabele wygranych. Uważnie, z ołówkiem w ręku, wykreślała każdą następną liczbę obcą, nieznaną, cudzą i z bolesnym zawodem odkładała dziennik. Kilka razy wypadła jej stawka. Wolałaby nic nie wygrać takie to było przykre, lecz z drugiej strony łatała niezmienny już wydatek w budżecie. Miała i znacznie tańszą zabawę z losem. W mleczarni, gdzie przeważnie się stołowała, znajdowała zawsze różne dzienniki i tygodniki. Niektóre z nich zamieszczały rebusy, krzyżówki i podobne rozrywki umysłowe, za których rozwiązanie redakcje przyznawały rozmaite nagrody. Magda pilnie zajmowała się rozwiązywaniem tych nietrudnych zresztą zadań. Nieraz zdarzały się i większe konkursy. Tu już zwycięzców nie nagradzano byle drobiazgami, jak książki, prenumerata, czy bilety do teatru, lecz przyznawano szczęśliwcom po kilkaset złotych, kilkutygodniowy pobyt w Zakopanem z opłaceniem wszystkich kosztów, lub darmowy przelot samolotem w dowolnym kierunku. Niestety owocem pilności Magdy były dotychczas tylko książki, których wygrała coś z dziesięć. I to jednak wystarczało; by nie zniechęcić jej do konkursów. Aż wreszcie nadszedł i jej dzień. Myślała, że oszaleje z emocji, gdy jednego ranka niemal we wszystkich pismach znalazła ogromne ogłoszenie: firma Helidont rozpisywała konkurs na wymyślenie sloganu reklamującego pastę do zębów. Oczy Magdy przede wszystkim przebiegły listę nagród. Było to coś wspaniałego! Główna nagroda podana czarnym grubym drukiem opiewała: Bezpłatny przejazd luksusową kabiną okrętu "Sarmatia" do Londynu, Sewilli i Marsylii z tygodniowym pobytem w Paryżu wraz z całkowitym utrzymaniem na morzu i na lądzie. Serce Magdzie zaczęło bić gwałtownie. W dalszych nagrodach też było wiele rzeczy godnych pożądania, ale na nie już nie zwracała uwagi. Z zapartym oddechem przeczytała kilkanaście razy warunki konkursu. Chodziło o wymyślenie zdania (im krótsze tym lepsze), które by mogło zdobyć popularność dla pasty do zębów "Heliodont", które, będąc łatwe do zapamiętania, utrwalić by się mogło w pamięci konsumentów. – Boże! Czemuż ja jestem taka głupia, że nawet tego wymyśleć nie potrafię – denerwowała się Magda. Nie poszła nawet na próbę, narażając się na zapłacenie pięciu złotych kary za nieobecność. Wróciła do hotelu i zabrała się do obmyślania sloganu. Po kilkunastu próbach odłożyła ołówek. Niepodobna było myśleć w takim podnieceniu. Zdania wychodziły niezgrabne, zbyt długie i nie przemawiające do przekonania. Zresztą było dość czasu, prawie trzy tygodnie, a rozstrzygnięcie konkursu miało nastąpić za miesiąc. Pierwsza i główna nagroda, podróż morska, wspaniała morska podróż za granicę z tygodniowym pobytem w samym Paryżu wyznaczona była na trzeciego kwietnia. Mój Boże!... Doskonale przypomniała sobie teraz mapę Europy. W górze na lewo Anglia, a w niej u dołu z prawej strony Londyn. Z Gdyni, gdzie zobaczy po raz pierwszy w życiu morze, to wspaniałe tajemnicze i groźne morze, o którym czyta się w książkach... A później już okrętem, wielkim okrętem, który widziała nieraz w wystawowych oknach linii Gdynia – Ameryka, na Marszałkowskiej. Z Londynu w dół przez Ocean Atlantycki, przez wąziutką Cieśninę Gibraltarską (tamtędy okręt chyba ledwie może przejść) i Morzem Śródziemnym do Marsylii, a potem koleją do Paryża. – W powrotnej drodze Hiszpania! Tu jeszcze będzie całkiem zimno i gołe drzewa, a tam pełne lato, upał, palmy... W ciągu następnych dni Magda chodziła półprzytomna. Kupiła sobie mapę, w biurze linii okrętowej otrzymała gratis prospekty owej wycieczki. Zmartwiło ją trochę, że w wycieczce weźmie udział aż pięćset osób, ale na to już nie było rady. Podniecenie Magdy było tak widoczne, że aż ją pytano o powody. Zarówno kolegom, jak i panom z kawiarni odpowiadała: – Wybieram się za granicę i moc mam z tym kłopotów. – Czy na długo? – Nie wiem jeszcze – robiła tajemniczą minę – może na zawsze. I dodawała z westchnieniem: – Naprawdę tutejsze życie jest zbyt szare. I rzeczywiście zaczynała rozmyślać o takiej możliwości. Wyjechać za zwykłym paszportem, za który należałoby zapłacić kilkaset złotych, a w dodatku mieć przynajmniej tysiąc złotych na drogę – nie mogłaby przecie. A tak, któż ją na przykład odszuka w takim Paryżu?! Może tam po prostu zostać i już nie wracać. Chyba po latach. W takim Paryżu łatwiej poznać kogoś bogatego i miłego. W gazetach tyle się pisze o Paryżu! O milionerach! O arystokratach... Po długich, nieraz całonocnych trudach wysłała wreszcie na konkurs aż kilkanaście sloganów do wyboru i – od razu straciła wszystkie nadzieje. Codziennie odczytywała sobie wykomponowane zdania i wydawały się jej coraz głupsze. Tymczasem "Złota Maska" wystawiła nową rewię; w której Magda robiła konferansjerkę i występowała w finale jako gwiazda. Rewia wyjątkowo powiodła się. Dzięki temu dniówki podniosły się o tyle, że Magda, chociaż już bez wiary w otrzymanie nagrody, jako tako mogła skompletować sobie trochę rzeczy na wypadek podróży. I wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień. Nieraz już, więcej niż setki razy czytała w dziennikach w recenzjach i w reklamach swoje nazwisko. Oswoiła się z tym, o tyle, że aż wydawało się jej obce. Lecz nigdy nie przeżyła takiej emocji, jak teraz, gdy przeczytała je w ogłoszeniu wyników konkursu. "... po otworzeniu kopert okazało się, że autorką odznaczonego pierwszą nagrodą sloganu jest świetna artystka stołeczna, p. Magdalena Nieczajówna". W pociągu panował tłok. Magda nie znała tu nikogo, a że była nieludzko zmęczona, czym prędzej usadowiła się w kąciku i zasnęła. Nad ranem obudziły ją rozmowy. Dojeżdżali do Gdyni. Współtowarzysze zwierzali się sobie z przewidywań co do potrzebnych podczas morskiej wycieczki wydatków. Z przerażeniem wysłuchała Magda opinii jednego z panów, że koniecznie trzeba będzie wydać po opłaceniu podróży i utrzymania przynajmniej pięćset złotych. Magda miała w torebce bilety w zupełnym już porządku i całej parady siedemdziesiąt trzy złote. Współpasażerowie, którzy nieraz już podróżowali i mieli na pewno duże doświadczenie przerazili Magdę wyliczaniem owych dodatkowych a niezbędnych drobnych sumek, bez których "nie opłaci się – nawet schodzić z pokładu". Była bliska płaczu. Nie znała tu nikogo. Do odejścia okrętu zostawało zaledwie kilka godzin. Pomyślała o sprzedaniu zegarka i pierścionka, ale były to rzeczy tanie, bardzo tanie. Nagle przypomniała sobie swoją "maskotkę", ową szpilkę z perłą, którą otrzymała wraz z kwiatami przed trzema prawie laty od owego przystojnego ziemianina w Bristolu. Wzięła taksówkę i kazała się zawieźć do największego jubilera. W niedużym eleganckim sklepie starszy siwy pan uważnie obejrzał perłę przez lupę. – Ile mogłabym za to otrzymać? – zapytała Magda. – Za to?... Cóż... niewiele... Rzucił szpilę na wagę i oświadczył: – Piętnaście złotych. – Pan chyba żartuje! Przecie to prawdziwa perła. – Nie, proszę pani – zaśmiał się – wprowadzono panią w błąd. Jest to tylko niezła imitacja. Nie uwierzyła. Poszła do drugiego jubilera, lecz i tu usłyszała to samo. Zostawiwszy w sklepie szpilkę, zegarek i pierścionek, wzbogacona o całe czterdzieści pięć złotych znalazła się wreszcie na pokładzie "Sarmatii". Orkiestra ustawiona na dole w porcie grała pożegnalnego marsza. Okręt podniósł kotwicę. Kategoria:Złota Maska